A Clear Storm
by twilightgirl3767
Summary: !ON HOLD! "Twilight" is being re-written in my version. Edward and all of the other Cullens are the same vampires as always and Edward meets Bella in Forks High School. Only this time, Bella isn't human but isn't a full vampire, so what is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello fanfiction readers! This is an Edward and Bella (mostly) fanfiction. Every character and some details belong to the wonderful person of Stephenie Meyer. If anyone is to believe that I have copied or plagiarized his or her work, please let me know so I can sort out the problem. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfiction and please enjoy! One other thing that might be important is that basically I am re-writing the whole _Twilight Saga _series in a version that I have often imagined of. Thanks again for reading and please review!**

* * *

Preface- Edward's Point of View

I've tried everything I could think of except for provoking the Volturi. When I met her the rain, wind, and clouds disappeared. My life was like a clear storm.

Chapter 1- Bella's Point of View

Today is my 23rd birthday in vampire years. Most would still consider me a newborn but here's the catch, I'm two-thirds human, one-third vampire. This means that I am immortal, have hunted, and my eyes are unlike a regular human's. My eyes will change to different shades of a honey amber color depending on my mood. One more thing, I have a power. My power is very useful and strong, especially during fights. My power is a shield and a mind reader. Typical vampires only have one power, and me having two, can be potentially dangerous. Especially if the Volturi ever found out. I would know that at once Aro would want me.

I have lived in Washington since I was born. My parents, Renee and Charlie, have been divorced since I was six and from then on, I lived with Charlie. Renee currently lives in Jacksonville with her husband Phil who plays minor league baseball. Charlie was a police officer who kept being relocated to different stations around Washington. The longest we've stayed in one place was two years. We kept moving to different places and towns which also meant several different schools. For a while we lived on the eastern side of Washington, around the Spokane area. From Spokane it was Walla Walla, Walla Walla to Olympia, Olympia to Tacoma, Tacoma to Bothell, Bothell to Snoqualmie, and Snoqualmie to little town of Forks where I've lived for two years before I was changed.

To me, all of my past is gone now. Exactly 23 years from today there was a newborn "army" happening in Seattle. I just so happened to be in Seattle at that time… with Charlie. It was dark and late out on a cold Friday night. Charlie had the day off so we decided to go see some city lights and maybe catch a movie. Not many people were out this time of night, except us. Neither Charlie nor I heard the footsteps behind us. I couldn't hear Charlie breathing anymore. As I turned around I heard a voice whisper in my ear saying "don't say a word." I felt a sharp pain in my neck and blacked out thinking I was dead. I eventually woke up and found that everything was clearer, more vivid and my hearing was more accurate. With a dry, fiery feeling in the back of my throat, I had a desire of humans. Frightened by this desire, I ran into the woods and fulfilled it with animals. I stayed there, deep in the forests of Seattle, alone and scared of what I had become. It was only then that I figured it out. Though I knew what I was, I knew I still had human qualities. For example, after the first taste of blood and flesh, for 7 days I had no more desire. I also never had a desire for human food either. Though I could eat and drink it I never felt like it and nothing happened. I never shed a single pound because of my lack of eating. Two weeks later, I walked down the streets trying to be unnoticed when a newspaper was lying on the ground. "CHARLIE SWAN POLICE OFFICER OF FORKS WAS FOUND DEAD IN THE MIDST OF SEATTLE." Charlie's funeral was one week later. I sneaked inside the church watching as people shed tears as my father's body was being lowered into the earth where he will forever remain.

Now, I live in Charlie's old house in Forks. No one in town really knew me so I can go out being unrecognized as a familiar person. As I drive down to Forks High School in my navy blue Ferrari, many people stare. Especially guys. Being a mind reader doesn't help one bit. Watching as the human mind produce vivid images of men taking advantages of my good looks and innocence is not a pretty picture.

I'm a new student this year, playing a role for a 17 year old girl who moved from Bellevue in the middle of the year. I'm hoping that I can blend in with the human race. I am everything human except for that I've tasted blood, slightly pale, my skin is a few degrees cooler than the average human, I don't age or sleep, cannot get pregnant, and my eyes change. As I pull into the parking lot, there are two other nicer cars. A red BMW and a silver Volvo.

Edward's Point of View

(Before School) _Alice:_ _Come on Edward! You have to get ready for school! Your clothes are lying on the chair in your room and your books are downstairs on the piano. _I sighed as I grabbed my things and headed for the Volvo. "Oh come on Edward. Just because you hate your life doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else" Alice said teasingly but somewhat seriously. I knew she was right for how could she not be? As long as I'm here I guess I should make the best of my stay.

Bella's Point of View

I got out of my car and walked to the main office. Everyone stared; some even whistled which made me walk faster. If I walked of ran at my full speed, I knew that some people would think something was up.

When I got to the office there was an older woman at the desk with a name tag that said "Mrs. Cope." I walked over to the desk and Mrs. Cope looked up. "Hi I'm Bella Swan." She was looking through file folders and stacks of paper. "Here you go dear. This is your schedule and locker combination. Maps are posted around the school if needed." With a smile I said thank you, told her to call me Bella, and walked out the door.

Since Charlie died I've been going into the 11th grade for 3 years. I told everyone that Charlie was my mom's brother so they wouldn't think that I was his actual daughter. Police still think I'm missing since I burned all of my pictures.

I was out of the office when I smelled vampire. There were five of them, all standing together. The wind blew and I knew that my scent was strong. I turned away hoping that none of them would notice me. The boy with the bronze colored hair turned around almost instantly. I could tell that I was his singer. I read it in his mind. He started to face me and his eyes met with mine.

Edward's Point of View

The smell, it hit me like a bullet. It was the new girl, Bella Swan. Her blood drew me to her but I knew I had to stay away. I had to fight with all my strength not to go to her. She was just looking at me, staring into my eyes. Instantly I knew she was my singer for her blood sang to me. But then, I smelled vampire.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think that almost every chapter that I have had in mind except for this one has a song that just seemed to flow with this story. I will let you know later on which songs I thought would be perfect for each chapter. If you have any suggestions please let me know! I'm expecting to release chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edward's Point of View**

I knew what she was, she was a hybrid vampire but somehow different. Our eyes met and something just clicked that made me not want to look away. She had glassy caramel colored eyes with long flowing brown hair and light skin.

She had a small figure and was very slim. Though she was thin, she had curves that made her look absolutely amazing. I was starting to fall for Isabella Swan whom I haven't even met.

**Bella's Point of View**

The boy with bronze colored hair was staring. I knew that he had figured it out. I quickly read his mind while keeping my shield up. He was confused…and filled with love?

**Edward's Point of View**

Someone called me but they didn't say my name. I started to walk towards Isabella Swan.

I tried reading her mind but once again, failed at the attempt to do so. As I walked towards her I re-checked my power. Everyone else's mind was easy to decipher except hers.

Thirst burned my throat as I approached closer to Bella. She knew I had figured out what she was.

As I got to her I spoke only so that she could hear me. "Who are you and why did you call me?" Bella responded immediately in her bell-like voice. "I know what you and I know you know what I am but you mustn't tell anyone!"

My emotions were twisted and I knew Jasper could tell. Part of me wanted to get to know Bella and part of me told myself to keep distance. Bella seemed to recognize the confusion on my face and started to walk away. I caught up with her. "I'm Edward Cullen and you are Isabella Swan?" "Yes, it's Bella, that would be me. "Care to explain what just happened over there?"

**Bella's Point of View**

I strangely found myself attracted to Edward Cullen. We had almost identical schedules and I knew I could trust him. I would be telling Edward important information about me that no one else knew.

We headed to first period when I started to tell him about my powers. He was diligently listening to everything I said. Like he valued each word that came from my mouth.

Second period was the only period when I didn't have Edward. All of the students were anxious and full of thoughts mostly about me. _How did she get Edward Cullen so fast? She just came here! I was supposed to have Edward! Wow, the things I could do to her._ Most of the thoughts were disturbing while others were just voices of kindness. I sat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley who instantly befriended me.

Jessica kept blabbering about a boy named Mike Newton who is also in this class. To get her to shut up I asked about the Cullens.

"The Cullens mostly keep to themselves so I was surprised that Edward even talked to you." To be honest, Edward did seem like the 'solo' kind of guy. "I'm sure you've already met all of them" Jessica said with no emotion. Class was finally over and third period was gym.

I had inherited my mother's lack of balance and athletic ability when I was human but I don't seem to be tripping since becoming a vampire. I haven't tried any sports since my change. I'm just hoping I've gained _some_ skills since then.

**Edward's Point of View**

Third period was next, gym. I had always been exceptionally well at sports but Emmett is by far the best in the family.

I knew that Bella would be here (third period) and oddly enough, I was excited. I needed to find out more about her.

There are a thousand secrets hiding behind her surface, her eyes tell all.

We arrived in the gym where Bella was wearing a tight-fitted black tank top and tiny blue shorts. She was absolutely breath taking.

All of the other boys seemed to think so as well. Their fantasies and dreams sickened me with much strength.

The coach paired us up. I was with Jessica Stanley. How great was that.

I longed to be Bella. Desire drowned out all other emotions. Bella was with none other than Mike Newton. How I despised Newton greatly.

Jessica was standing next to Bella talking to her. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

To be honest, I was.

Bella was every man's dream. She's beautiful, talented, and kind-hearted.

Right then, I knew I needed to make Bella a part of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters, lines, or story lines/plot. All of these aspects of my story belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out so… here you go! ****~Twilightgirl3767**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Okay kids" Coach Clapp said.

"I've paired you up because today, we are learning ballroom dancing."

Many groans came from the crowd behind.

"I know, I know, I hate dancing as well but the girl's choice dance is coming up soon and for all you guys that are hoping to be asked, you better be qualified by your lady" Clapp chuckled to himself.

Mike seemed pretty excited that I was his partner.

Jessica's face clouded with disbelief. "I can't believe I actually got paired with Edward Cullen!" She squealed."

"Neither can I" Edward said so low that only I could hear him.

I started laughing and he flashed me a crooked smile that nearly took my breath away.

"Okay class, get together with your partner" barked the coach.

Mike came almost running to me and Jessica left my side in a flash.

"Now first, I want each of you to show me what you already know about dancing" Coach C. said.

I already know how to dance, I just choose not to. Mike knew how to dance as well. He grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on my waist.

"So Bella, are you free tonight?"

Was Mike really asking me out? I just met him today! I felt like throwing up on his shoes.

"Um, actually Mike, I'm not available. I just moved here and I still need time to adjust to Forks."

"Oh, okay, that's cool. Another time then?" "Maybe" I said in a weak voice.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I watched with disgust as Bella danced with Newton. Jessica just kept on talking.

Mike slid his hand down Bella's back, closer to her ass.

Bella reacted instantly and slapped him loudly across the face.

Mike looked completely dumbfounded and was red as a tomato.

Mike let go of Bella and raised her hand. "Yes Bella?" Coach Clapp asked. "Mike Newton just _sexually harassed_ me! Can I get a new partner?" Bella demanded. Newton's face was still cherry red and clouded with blush and embarrassment.

"Uh, yes Bella, of course. Newton! Principal's office, _now_! Cullen, you will be Bella's new partner. Jessica, pick any of the other guys on the sideline."

I approached Bella with excitement and relief that the issue with Mike, was taken care of.

"Just so you know, I can't dance" she said sheepishly.

"That's okay, 'cause I know how" I grinned.

Bella turned her head slightly, her face covered in a faint, soft, pink blush.

The feeling of Bella in my arms, literally made me melt with warm happiness.

I was falling more and more in love with her every second.

"Well that was interesting" I commented. Bella just laughed and the period was over.

**Bella's Point of View**

At lunch, I met the rest of Edward's family. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie welcomed me with open arms. Japer however, was a little cautious. I understood perfectly and he just smiled. "So Bella, what exactly are you?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! Don't be rude" Rosalie said while slapping him in the back of the head.

"No, it's fine really" I smiled at the both of them.

I took in a breath. "I am two-thirds human and one-third vampire. The human qualities I have, which you probably have already noticed, is that blood runs through my veins and that's pretty much the human part of me."

"For the vampire part, I am immortal, I fairly stronger than an ordinary human, and I have a power. Oh! And my eyes change to different shades of caramel colors depending on my mood."

I looked back at the Cullens. Every one of them was in shock. "So, do you eat human food?" Alice asked.

I shook my head no. "The only time I actually felt thirsty for blood was right after I had woken up from the change. After that, the burning in my throat never occurred to me again."

The Cullens were still in shock.

Emmett finally broke the silence. "So what's you power?"

Before I spoke, I thought about what I wanted to say without freaking them out on me again.

"Well, I am a shield. I can protect myself and others from mental and physical actions. Oh! And it can move things too!"

"So that's why I can't read your mind" Edward said in amazement.

I nodded quietly. "You're much more than that" Edward whispered in my ear.

I knew the others could hear every word he told me.

As I looked at each of them, I knew that I was about to say something that only Edward knew about.

**Author's Note: ok… so a couple things to mention at the end of this chapter…**

**Oh and hehe... don't hate me for the cliff hanger! It makes it more interesting... well... can be at least**

**Chapter 3 Playlist:**

**(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To – Weezer**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand – The Beatles (haha despite the title…)**

**Caught Up In You - .38 Special**

**Delayed Devotion – Duffy (this seemed so fitting for the dancing theme…)**

**Ok, now… sorry the playlist is a lil' short. Please review! **

**Oh! and by the way, the line "I felt like throwing up on his shoes." Of course, she really can't but it's the _feeling_ that she wants to. Sorry is that was confusing for anyone.**

**~ Twilightgirl3767**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters, themes, or related/ similar events that happened in The Twilight Saga. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A Clear Storm- Chapter 4

**Bella's Point Of View**

"You're much more than that" Edward whispered in my ear. I knew the others could hear every word he told me.

As I looked at each of them, I knew I was about to say something that only Edward knew about.

I opened my mouth to speak, hesitant for a moment, for the Volturi didn't even know about this.

Could the Cullens be trusted? Of course they can. I trusted Edward with my life. Once again, I looked at each and every one of the beautiful Cullens.

"I'm also a mind reader" I whispered quietly. Every one of them gasped. Speechless. Something I thought I'd never see a vampire do. Did I regret my decision to tell them the full truth? I couldn't tell. My feelings did not feel like my own.

Jasper definitely wasn't influencing them, I was shielding myself.

Alice was the first to speak. "So, you have two powers?" I nodded. "That's freaking awesome!" Emmett practically yelled.

Emmett's comment seemed to lessen the tension between all of us. Slowly, we all developed a quiet burst of laughter.

Now, I had to decide whether to tell them the full process of my power. I was having a debate throughout my mind, agreeing and disagreeing with myself.

Of course, Edward knew all about this power of mine. I left my shield open, he heard everything. I knew Edward wouldn't push me to tell his family. I also knew that he would encourage me to tell them.

My decision was clear. I was going to tell them.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella silently was having a deep discussion with herself, agreeing and disagreeing left and right. Sure, I wanted my family to know. No, I'm not going to push her to tell.

I knew my Bella right away, you can't push her buttons. Can't force her or push too far.

God knows what will happen if she is forced of something she isn't capable or comfortable with doing. Bella finally stuck with her decision. She opened her mouth to speak once again and amaze us all.

"You see, I have to ability to read minds. It's not like Edward's where everyone's thoughts come together in one pile. If I want to read their mind, then I can but I don't hear it every second of every day." Once again, she shut everyone up, they were truly astounded at how powerful she was.

I knew that Carlisle would certainly like to talk with Bella. She truly was an angel, my mate, the love of my existence. Right away, I felt this electricity between us, a feeling of only pure love and lust.

Once smile, one mere glance from Bella, made my breathing stop. I felt alive again. I knew that I could never let her go.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward seemed lost in his own world. Marveling about how I was his, forever to love. I had to agree, there was no other feeling that I loved more than being with Edward.

I had to remember where I was. Looking back at the table of silent vampires, I had to tell them the one thing that they really needed to know.

"The Volturi doesn't even know about my powers. You can't let anyone know that you wouldn't trust."

They understood. I looked back at Edward with a loving glance. He smiled my favorite smile and kissed my cheek. The bell had rung and we walked hand in hand to the next class.

* * *

**Ok... so what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update :( anyway please review and the playlist is below.**

**1. Travel Back- Bess Rogers**

**2. I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight- U2**

**3. Think Of You- A Fine Frenzy**

**4. Anyone Else But You- The Moldy Peaches**

**5. A-Punk- Vampire Weekend**

**6. Let's Just Fall In Love Again- Jason Castro**


	5. Chapter 5

A Clear Storm Chapter 5- Bella's Point of View

Two weeks ago I told the Cullens exactly who I am and what I do. I told them about how unusual it was for vampires to have gifts, two gifts being extremely rare. I knew that if the Volturi ever found out that Aro would absolutely love the idea of having me as a part of his collection. Edward and his family of course, understood. I had met Carlisle and Esme that afternoon. Esme was thrilled that I had unlocked her son's heart and Carlisle was very interested in me. The one thing that I did not want to happen was to be studied. I told Edward the minute we drove onto the gravel path that led to the house that I was not a science experiment. He just chuckled and told me not to worry. After meeting the parents, Edward took me to a place I would have only dreamed about if that. He said that he had just stumbled upon it one day while hunting and wanted to show someone who's only more beautiful. I smiled at his comment and told him I wanted to call it Our Meadow. We did after I declared that. We even shared our first kiss. Since our kiss things had gotten a little more steamy and passionate. Our kisses grew heavier and lasted longer and the caressing turned hungrier and full of want. Later that week, Edward made love to me. It was quite exquisite and so loving. To this day I still can't wipe the smile off my face. "Bella!" I heard Edward think. His thought made jump in my seat and I heard him give a low chuckle at my reaction. We were in third period, American Literature. I sat in the front of the room; Edward sat in the back of the room. Since last week I had been Edward's girlfriend to Forks High School. Since two weeks ago I had been Edward's mate to us, and the rest of the family. Jessica Stanley, a junior in our grade radiated jealousy whenever she saw Edward and me together. She tried to be my friend and I wanted to let her in to see how she would react. Unfortunately, she expected me to let her in. The bell rung signaling that the period was over but I didn't pay any attention to the class at all. I was too busy thinking about the amazing last two weeks and how I enjoyed Edward's company so much. I stood up from my seat and turned around to see Edward walking towards me. We both smiled at each other and he gave me a quick peck on the lips before offering his hand to escort me to lunch with him. Lunch with the Cullens is quite the affair. To all the other students, Edward and I made an entrance at lunch. I didn't think we did at all. We just walked into the lunch room hand in hand, made our way to our table, and sat down with the rest of our family.

Edward's Point of View

My Bella was thinking about the first time we kissed, the first time we said "I love you", all of our firsts in the past two weeks. She was completely immersed in her own thoughts and I couldn't help but marvel at her in the short black skirt and navy low cut shirt she was wearing today. This morning Alice and Rosalie picked her outfit and told her that the silver heels were part of the package deal. Bella was completely distracted and unfocused on the class that had finals in one month. To her- and my- disappointment, I snapped her out of her thoughts which made her jump in her seat. I chuckled at her reaction. Every day I loved her more and more. The bell rung and she stood up from her seat. I began making my way to her to give her a quick peck on the lips and then to offer my hand to lunch. We made our way to the lunch room and everyone turned to look at us. I laughed knowing that Bella was looking at her phone while walking with me towards the table where the rest of our family sat. As we started to sit down, Emmett's booming voice rang throughout the table. "Guess what! I know what we should to today!" He was thinking if it would be okay to have a family outing in the clearing with a game of baseball. "What's baseball?" My sweet love asked. "Bells! You don't know what baseball is! You have got to be shitting me with this crap!" "Emmett!" Rosalie barked. "Keep your voice down you idiot!" "Okay, sorry Rosie. Anyway, Bella, okay baseball. Well for one it's the number one, all American sport!" Emmett grinned. "I'll show you all the tricks tonight!" "Okay Em, can't wait" Bella trailed off. Lunch was almost over and Alice started thinking about how homecoming was just a few weeks away. "Alice, you know shopping's not my favorite thing" Bella whined. "Yeah, and neither is P.E or stereotypical vampire movies, and and and…. Must I go on?" Bella just rolled her eyes and let Alice go on. "Come one Bella! This is really really important! It's homecoming for crying out loud! Lord knows what you would have shown up in without my help!" "Okay, first of all Alice, fine I'll go with you for shopping. Second of all, I get to veto any outfit you pull out." "Fine" Alice pouted. Homecoming was really only a little ways away and I was already excited for the event. Bella is already breathtaking just the way she is, but seeing her all dressed up just makes her look even more dashing. Lunch was over and the whole student body fled to fourth period. I took my Bella's hand and we started off with the rest of the crowd.


End file.
